This invention relates to splitter/combiner networks having directional properties used in electronic equipment such as radio transmitter/receivers.
The splitter/combiner in accordance with the present invention is particularly suitable for use with a transmitter/receiver arrangement for a single channel duplex radio system in which the local oscillator of a direct conversion (zero I.F.) receiver is modulated by an audio signal to be transmitted, with a dual splitting/combining network having directional properties to effect the duplex operation. Means are also provided in the receiver for removing the transmit audio signal from the receiver output.